cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
J.T. Walsh
J.T. Walsh (1943 - 1998) Deaths in Film *''Tequila Sunrise'' (1988) [DEA Agent Hal Maguire]: Killed in an explosion or burned to death after being shot repeatedly in the back by Kurt Russell after Walsh ignites the leaking fuel from a speedboat while shooting at Mel Gibson (having shot Raul Julia). *''Narrow Margin'' (1990) [Michael Tarlow]: Shot in the chest and head by Nigel Bennett, as Anne Archer looks on helplessly. *''Defenseless'' (1991) [Steven Seldes]: Stabbed repeatedly in the face and chest (presumably by George P. Wilbur). His body is later seen when Barbara Hershey returns to a bathroom stall to discover him dead. *''A Few Good Men'' (1992) [Lt. Col. Matthew Andrew Markinson]: Commits suicide (off-camera) by shooting himself in the mouth; the scene cuts away after he places the gun in his mouth. *''Needful Things'' (1993) [Danforth Keeton III]: Commits suicide by blowing himself up with an explosive in an attempt to kill Max von Sydow. *''Red Rock West (1993) [''Wayne Brown]: Possibly died (off-screen) after being stabbed in the throat with a swiss knife throw by Dennis Hopper in graveyard. *''Black Day Blue Night'' (1995) [Lt. John Quinn]: Shot in the stomach by Mia Sara after she first shoots him in the shoulder making him fall back into a pool. *''Executive Decision (1996)'' [Senator Mavros]: Shot in the head (off-camera) by David Suchet while J.T. is talking to Len Cariou over the phone; we only hear the shot as Kurt Russell listens helplessly. *''Persons Unknown'' (1996) [Cake]: Shot to death by Joe Mantegna causing him to fall off a bridge (we only see Joe firing the gun). *''Breakdown'' (1997) [Warren 'Red' Barr]: Crushed to death when Kathleen Quinlan dislodges the truck from the edge of the bridge, causing it to fall on him, after J.T. had fallen from the truck during a struggle with Kurt Russell. *''Hidden Agenda'' (1998) [Jonathan Zanuck]: Killed at the end of a stuggle/shoot-out. *''The Negotiator (1998)'' [Inspector Terence Niebaum]: Shot repeatedly in chest and stomach by either Tim Kelleher, Nestor Serrano or Leonard Thomas after he reveals they're corrupt; he dies as Samuel L. Jackson tries to save him. His body is later seen when shown to Kevin Spacey. Deaths in Television *''The X-Files: The List (1995)'' [Warden Leo Brodeur]: Killed when his car swerves into a tree when an undead Badja Djola grabs his face and neck/him from behind the back seat. His body is later seen as a fly settles on his face. *''Gang in Blue'' (1996 TV) [Lt. William Eyler]: Shot repeatedly in the stomach and chest by Mario Van Peebles after Walsh shoots Josh Brolin (having been secretly allowed by one of his cohorts to grab said cops' gun). *'Dark Skies: Bloodlines (1997)' [Capt. Frank Bach]: Shot dead by Conor O'Farrell after Connor reveals himself to be possessed by an alien spy/plant/mole. Gallery Red's death.png|J.T. Walsh's death in Breakdown Walsh, J.T. Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Walsh, J.T. Walsh, J.T. Walsh, J.T. Category:Death scenes by occult powers Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by contrived self-defense Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by vehicular homicide Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes from diabetes Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by possession Category:Death scenes by betrayal Category:Roman Catholic Category:Heart attack victims Category:Died during production Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Actors who died in Stephen King Movies Category:Deaths in the The X-Files universe Category:People who died in the The X-Filesverse Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by brainwashed character Category:Death scenes by possessed character Category:Blondes Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Family Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:People who died in a The X-Files series Category:People who died in a Chris Carter film or TV series Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Deaths in the WB universe Category:WB Stars Category:Deaths in the 20th Century Fox universe Category:TriStar Stars Category:The X-Files cast members Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Actors who died in F. Gary Gray Movies Category:Actors who died in Peter Hyams Movies Category:Actors who died in Martin Campbell Movies Category:Actors who died in Samuel L. Jackson Movies